SAILOR MOON- THE LONE SOLDIER
by blue 6
Summary: THis takes place a few years after the defeat of Queen Beryl. Now they Face a new nightmare the Dark moon of Nemesis. Only this time This time dont expect an happy ending. its only begun. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Proluge

LONE SOLDIER  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
Its the Year 1999 and the sailor scouts have just defeated the remains of the Negaforce. Queen beryl was finally defeated and destroyed. The sailor scouts celebrated their victory only to discover that a new evil was coming.  
  
  
  
Ray looks up at the stars wondering what she was going to do tomorrow after school. She let out a loud sigh closing her eyes letting the cool summer night's breeze hit her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head and falls the ground in pain. "What...what's wrong with me... ahhh..." Suddenly she sees her and her friends engulfed in a beam of light and then sees 3 tiaras fall to the ground as her friends vanish into oblivion. Ray holds her head trying to make sense of her vision she is experiencing. "No...no they cant be....some darkness approaching us fast...their all..." Her dream vanished from her mind as she laid on the concrete floor in pain. Once she was able to collect herself she when into the shrine and lit a fire and prayed to the spirits. "Oh great power of Mars flame burning bright please make sense of my vision" The flame burned brightly revealing a new dark power that was rapidly approaching earth. She got up quickly and started to head to the phone to tell her friends about the vision she had experienced.  
  
  
  
At that time A dark moon and a squadron of ships escorting the moon rapidly make there way to earth. A dark figure sits on his throne and a women dematerializes out of know were bowing to the man on the throne. "Prince Diamond Preparations for earth's atmosphere in 2 hours and 45 min sire" Prince Diamond got up and raised his hand. "Excellent prepare the squadron for attack... oh and Emerald be careful" Emerald looked at Diamond and blushed as she dissapered. "The time has come to take our revenge on the earth that drove us out as well as the survivors of the moon kingdom"  
  
Almost 2 hours have passed as the sailor scouts listen to Rays story. Mina looks at Ray confusingly trying to make heads or tails of the vision that Ray had. "So Ray your saying that a another dark force stronger then the Negaforce are approaching the earth" Lita cut in. "So if what your saying is true they plan to wipe out the earth that's awful." Before Ray had a chance to say another word Serina stood up and held her fist up to her breast squeezing her hand in rage. "I wont allow it, this is our home and we have to protect it, I wont obidely watch and see all my friends family and everyone I love die, I wont stand for it we are going to stop them" They all looked at Serina knowing she way a ditz they didn't expect for her to be strong and actuly take action. After defeating Queen Beryl and her minions, her life was different she was changed some how.  
  
Back on the dark moon called Nemesis, Emerald looked out at the earth with a evil smile on her face. "Ha ha ha... It wont be long now" she laughed a high pitched laugh that could be heard light years away as she dissapered into Diamonds throne room. Prince Diamond sensed Emeralds presence. "Is preparations for the attack ready Emerald" Being very pleased with herself Emerald bowed to Diamond acknowledging Dimond that the preparations were complete. "Yes my Prince the preparations are complete we can attack at any time" Diamond once again got out of his chair and Waved his and as if an order to start the assault on the earth. "Commence the attack" Emerald looked up at Diamond and then looked back down in respect. "As you command my lord" She dissapered as Diamond held his head up and with a stern look spoke to himself. "Now it begins"  
  
  
  
Back on earth Ray, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Serina plan on what they were going to do when the enemy arrives. Not sooner after that they hear an Explosion. They run outside as they see a squadron of ships blasting away at Tokyo. The scouts look in horror as one of the major buildings in Tokyo, the Tokyo Tower was completely destroyed as well as other houses, apartments, and social areas. Serina looks up and views the carnage. "Suit up scouts this is it" The scouts transform as well as sailor moon. The scouts start to run down the destroyed streets of Tokyo, as Emerald appeared in their path. Screeching a high pitched laugh she looks at the earth's defenders in a sarcastic shock "So these are the survivors of the Moon kingdom that have survived the attack on the Moon kingdom 1000 years ago. It seems queen Serenity was wise to send you into the future to fight off the returning Negaforce. Beryl never knew when to quit, Queen Beryl was a week and pathetic, she couldn't even destroy a couple of teenagers...ha ha ha ha....A Fool she was " Serina Looked up at the levitating women. "Who are you" Serina yelled. Emerald put one hand over her mouth and laughed. "Ha ha ha ha...my name is Emerald and I am the last person you are ever going to see ha ha ha.... " "You and this world are nothing but history now" A beam of green energy formed a Sharp Emerald Gem and with great speed hurled it at Sailor moon. Ray barley saw it coming and had no time to charge up her fire ball attack, if she didn't do any thing in the next 2 seconds Sailor moon was going to get hit. She thought for a spit second about her choices that she had. After she thought about it for more then a second She ran infront of Sailor moon Saying softly. "Forgive me Serina" The Sharp Emerald periced her body and landed through her heart. She let out a Loud scream in pain as her voice suddenly silenced and fell to the ground not moving motionless. Serina Held held her not thinking about Emerald being there, as she tried to keep Ray awake. She started to cry wondering why. "Ray...Ray...Why did you do it..why...Ray....WHY..." Ray with her last few breaths spoke to Serina. "Sailor moon...Serina Our mission is to protect you no matter the cost. Her eyes started to flutter getting weaker by the moment. "Serina you must carry on even thought we never saw eye to eye at times...I still considered you a sister to me. She smiled as her eyes started to close. "Ray don't leave me...Ray...please" Ray looked up at Serina with her last glance. 'Goodbye...Serina" Rays eyes completely closed as her hand went limp as she let out her last breath, and she was gone. Serina's tears started to fall faster then before as she say her friends hand slip out of hers. "Ray...Ray....RAY!!!!!" She screamed as she got up and looked at Emerald. "You bitch your going to pay for this" Emerald Laughed at her threats. "I am sure I will moon girl. Lita, Mina and Amy banded in front of Serina. "Serina you must get out of here now don't worry about us please leave now" Serina protested. "No I wont leave you all to die if we work together we can take her" A large beam of light started to come down at the remaining scouts. Lita looked up and shouted. "TO LATE!!!" In a last ditch effort to save Serina The scouts push her out of the way of the beam. As Jupiter mercury and Venus all get engulfed in the light Sailor moon Could hear the horrifying screams of pain and agony as the light dissapered all that was left was three tiaras one green one blue and one gold. Emerald dissapered as she thought see succeeded in killing the sailor scouts left the battle ground. Serina looked around and then saw 3 badly hurt girls on the other side of the tiaras it was Mina Amy and Lita all burned and motionless Serina cried as she took each of there pulses on the wrists as well as there neck. To her dismay there was no pulse She looked at her friends as her knees collapsed under her. She looked at the horror as she laid her head down on three dead chard bodes and cried. "No this cant be happening I wont let it end this way ...Lita...Mina...Amy...No...you saved me at the cost of your own lives. You were still young and you sacrificed your lives to save mine you have the whole life ahead of you but you saved mine. She banged on her friends chest and screamed out. "But you died for nothing all of you died for nothing..." She cried hysterically. "And now your all dead" She started to take one of them at a time and carried them all with all of her strength and brought them to a quiet shady meadow by a tree , where they all first met. She took a shovel and dug four holes side by side of each other. Crying as she is doing this she lays them all in the ditches covering the ditches with dirt and tombstones with there names on them. As she laid the four tiaras on the respected graves she held her hands in prayer as she closed her eyes she prayed for them as the city of Tokyo lied in flames and death, she only thought about her friends who sacrificed there lives to save her. All of a sudden the four tiaras shot a beam of energy out and hit her with a vengeance. She screamed as she fell to the ground at that time she felt stronger then she had been before her sailor uniform turned into a beautiful gown as her tiara left her and a crescent moon formed on her forehead as well as something new she had sprouted wings. She opened her eye as she saw this transformation and knew that her friends gave her their power to stop the invasion of Nemesis. She looked up at the sky seeing nothing but flames as Serina the only now sole survivor of her kingdom looks on with fire in her eyes as the spark of battle was ignited, as she glanced at earth's end. Knowing she would probably die herself she walks into the fire with one thing on her mind revenge. As she walks she remembers her friends face as she through herself into the darkness of the night.  
  
  
  
Hey I hope you like My prologue I don't think its that good but Record of Lodoss war: "THE BRAVE KNIGHT" was a bit better still working on that one as well. Hey REVIEW this please if you want me to continue Just say so. And Check out RECORD OF LODOSS WAR THE BRAVE KNIGHT In the Lodoss war section of Fanfiction dot net PLEASE REVIEW THAT ONE TO. Any way IM tired I plan on making the first chapter on the Lone soldier later on in the week if I get time to. Thanks for reading oh and PLEASE REVIEW. 


	2. The Sole Survivor

Sailor moon the lone soilder  
Chapter 2 the sole survivor  
  
  
Sailor moon was devistated about the death of her friends which she concidered her family, were all dead now as a gift to serina they gave her there remaining powers and made serina extreamy powerful due to the power of the 4 planets and her hatered and rage the people of nemesis. Serina gasped and looked in horror as the city of tokyo was burned to ashes as the fire raged around her so did her anger looking back seeing ther fellow scouts faces in the shrowd of darkness coverd in the mist of the fire,she fisted her hand and held it up to her chest. "I will not of let you all died in vain I sware on my own blood I will avenge your deaths. Serina looks up into the stars and sees nothing but nemesis starships hovering tokyo, blasting everything in sight. Out in the distance she could hear explosions and a motorer sounding vehicle she sharply turned around and saw a motorcycle being chaced my a nemesis starship. The man in the motocycle was fireing his weapon at the starship but to no evail. The motocycle and its rider came in to Serinas veiw, the man stoped right in front of Serina and reached out his hand. "Hey lady get on we got to get away from here" Serina grabed his hand and hoped on the motorcycle as it blasted out onto the road what was the remains of down town Kyoto. The nemesis starship presued the escaping pasangers of the motorcycle blasting everything in there path to slow them down. Serina looked at the back the man who rescued her wondering who he is. "Who are you" Serina asked. The man looked back for a split seccond. My name is himoto yurimeshi nice to meet you but what the hell is going on here, I was riding to the store when all of the sudden its the end of the world and these ships start attacking." A beam blast hit the side of the road almost hitting the motocycle. "We can chat later now all we have to worry about is loosing these creeps." The motorcycle started to pick up speed. "Hold on tight Serina " Serina held on to himoto's waist and felt a starnge pressence within her. "whats this i feel inside me do i know this person?" she thinks to herself. Himoto warns Serina about the dangerous road ahead. "Serina this is going to get insane so hold on here we go" The motorcycle zoomed of the road and landed on the high bridge of the free way that was recently constructed to see the entire city for tourists now it was a death trap and the only way out of the city unfortunatly to there dismay the bridge was out and there was no escape. The nemesis starship continued to presue and blast its beam cannons on the right and left of the motorcycle as himoto succesfuly doges the blasts, Himoto sees in the distance that the bridge is out and wonders what to do. "Shit the bridge is out theres no escape well if we cant go over then we go under hand on to your hats this is going to be insane HOLD ON!" The motorcylce catapulted of the bridge falling a few hundred feet landing on a near buy building jumping from building to building. The nemesis starship continued blasting as each building was destroyed. Serina was in shock on how Himato could handle a motorcycle she thinks to herself that this isnt an ordinary man. "SO where are we heading" serina asked. "We have to get underground its safe there my only guess would be the subways hold on were almost there were going to jump this building and land strainght in the stairways of the subway station." Himoto replyed. "So what happends if we miss ythe stairsof tyhe subway station?" Himoto then thought of the price of failer if his plan failed. "Well we will both departthis world togeather thats only the worst case sinario , dont worry Serina i can do this." The motorcycle Plunged off the building and landed right where it should of been on the staircase of the subway station as they continued down. A blast fron the nemesis starship caved in the subway entrence and broke off its presute. Himoto road in the subway then mde a sharp turn and stoped, hearing the rumbling on the surface he looked up. "why is this happening i wonder what did earth to desirve this. Serina still in her princess gown leaned up against the subway walls looking up. "I wonder sometimes you know, Nemesis just attacked out of noware without warning, ray was right i should of acted sooner....now she..she's..." Serina started to cry collapsing to the floor. Himoto sat down next to her to comfort his new friend Serina not thinking latched onto Himoto and cryed. As the carnage and devistation continued on the surface all was quiet below as the two sole survivors of tokyo sat and wondered what woul become of them. 


End file.
